Heretofore there is known for example an input device in which a touch pad is rotatably provided on a steering wheel of a vehicle, and that corrects the operation direction by an operator with respect to the touch pad according to the steering of the steering wheel (refer to Patent Document 1 for example).
Furthermore, heretofore there is known for example an input device in which an operation switch provided on a steering wheel of a vehicle is made active for operation during low-speed travel of the vehicle, and that corrects the operation direction by an operator with respect to the operation switch according to the steering of the steering wheel (refer to Patent Document 2 for example).
Moreover, heretofore there is known for example an operation device in which a switch is rotatably provided on a steering wheel of a vehicle, and that makes the angle of the switch with respect to the hands or the fingers of a driver adjustable, and exchanges or modifies the functionality of the switch according to the steering of the steering wheel (refer to Patent Document 3 for example).